The NCIS prankster
by mcabbyforever
Summary: pranks are funny right? one person thinks so but who and why?chapter 9 is now up and Tims interrogating himself in jail still my version of FRAME UP McGee style
1. the pranks begin

Hey gang here's a new one

Kate Todd came in that morning and glared at Tony. She was still mad at him for snooping in her desk for the fiftieth time the night before.

"Aww hey sweets don't tell me you're still mad Katie bear" Tony said with his most charming smile standing in front of her desk.

Gibbs came in and smacked his head "leave her alone DiNozzo" he said never missing a step. Kate grinned as he sulked away with a "yes boss."

A minute later Gibbs phone rang and he answered it with his usual "Gibbs."

"Grab your gear were heading to Norfolk dead marine spotted by some teens making out" he said then led the way to the elevator.

Tony grabbed the keys as Gibbs tossed them at him and picked up the phone. Kate opened her drawer and picked up her gun but then dropped it with a scream.

"What" said Tony running over to her. "My gun someone put acid on it it's burning my hand" Kate said scared her hand burning red.

Gibbs heard the commotion and stopped the doors from closing and went back to his two agents. "Tony tell ducky to get up here and then find a way to get that to Abby without touching it" Gibbs ordered and Tony immediately called ducky and then searched for something to pick up the gun with.

Gibbs knelt before Kate and looked at her hand which was seriously red now. Ducky immediately came up and whistled lowly.

"My dear we should definitely get that taken care of" he said trying to soothe her leading her downstairs with him.

Tony meanwhile finally got the gun in a towel he found. He went in the lab to see Abby frantically trying to control the smoke coming from her computer.

Tony dropped the gun on the table and went to her. After a few minutes they saw the computer was totally dead. "Thanks Tony some practical joker messed with my computer so it would go crazy as soon as I turned it on" Abby said sitting in a chair.

"First Kate then you someone's having fun with us" said Tony as he grabbed another chair.

He then noticed Abby's puzzled look and brought her up to Kate's misfortune.

"Wow maybe they're related as Gibbs would say I don't believe in coincidences." She said intrigued.

"yeah but who's next" said Tony just as Palmer rushed in "Tony there's a fire in the morgue some creep set a body in the cooler a flame and when I opened the drawer a spark hit the floor where he poured gasoline" he said in a rush and Tony saw he had some bad burns.

He handed a cigarette to Abby. "This is what we believe to be the cause" jimmy said sinking into a chair.

He looked so pale. "I was almost a goner till Gibbs, Kate and Doctor Mallard appeared" he said gasping.

Tony immediately ran off as Abby tried to comfort Jimmy. "Come on Jims stay here with me I'll try to pull a print while you call the director and see about getting me a new computer." Abby said but in her mind was worried how far this was going to go.


	2. will the guilty man step forward

Hey guys' thanks for reading this but it would be nice for more reviews hint hint

Abby was happily setting up a new computer that Jimmy called in. although she didn't like this immature pranking she hoped it would get a good match.

Just as she got the last attachment hooked up her machine beeped. "Aha now lets see who our mystery prankster is" she said happily and pulled up a picture on the screen and gasped. "No" she said and quickly called Gibbs.

Gibbs picked up the phone and listened for a few seconds. "Abby got a match to our mystery guest" he said and Tony and Kate followed intrigued.

As soon as they entered Abby started freaking and grabbed Gibbs. "Gibbs there must have been a mistake" she said frantically and pulled up her findings.

"Tony call him down here Kate check the morgues and squad rooms cameras" Gibbs said and both hurried off.

In the elevator Kate looked worried. "Hey Kate I'm sure he didn't do this we'll prove it" said Tony and gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah" she said and got off. But twenty minutes later wasn't too sure as he was in both cameras looking very suspicious.

A few minutes later Tim McGee arrived wondering why they called him. He looked quizzically at the team Ducky, palmers and Abby's sad looks.

Just then Fornell who was standing at what would be his desk in the future. "McGee where were you last night" he asked.

McGee still was confused but answered. "I was here fixing agent Todd's and Abby's computers" he said.

"Were you ever in the morgue Timothy" asked Ducky and Fornell glared at him but waited.

"Yeah I was curious to see Nicks body the man you found at Norfolk" he said not catching on. Fornell sighed and Gibbs knew what would happen next.

Fornell nodded to Tony and he turned on the TV and Tim came on in both the squad room and in the morgue.

"Okay so you proved I was here what's the big deal?" Tim asked.

'It's a very big deal as I'm afraid you're under arrest for tampering with NCIS property illegally" said Fornell snapping handcuffs on his wrists.

"What all I did was fix the computers" said Tim worried. Gibbs sighed and told him of the three pranks played this morning.

"Gibbs I didn't do any of those things I just fixed the computers and looked at Nick I swear" Tim yelled as Fornell led him out.

"Don't worry I'll find out the truth McGee I promise" Gibbs said as he painfully watched the hurt in the mans eyes as he was loaded in the elevator.

All right I know this is mean but bonus points to anyone who knows the episode I redid with the beloved probie please R and R


	3. Tims in trouble

Hey gang so now that we know its frame up time to put little McGee in jail

A/N: the story takes place after witness before the poison ivy.

McGee was pacing his holding cell agitated. He would never do any of that stuff to his friends. He flopped on the small bed and stared at the wall.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he smelled pizza. He looked to the bars and saw Gibbs standing there holding the box.

"Oh god Gibbs I'm innocent I swear today was supposed to be my day off remember since my sister is graduating high school" said Tim walking to him. "I know McGee Tony, Kate and Abby are looking for the real answers" Gibbs said.

Tim nodded and sulked on the bed putting his head in his hands. "Hey we'll get through this McGee you been on my team a while now and" he said and McGee interrupted. "Because of me an innocent girl died."

Gibbs sighed and motioned him to come. He smacked him on the head. "That's not what I was going to say McGee" he said.

"But it's the truth boss I'm nothing but a failure" McGee said and sighed flopping on the bed.

Gibbs sighed giving up and left. McGee then heard another pair of footsteps and thought it was Tony. "Go away oh sorry who are you?" he asked as he saw a man come up to his cell.

"Probably thought I was that other guy you work with huh?" the man said smiling. McGee looked at him confused who the hell was this dude.

"Oh that's right we never met I'm Mike Kendal brother of the girl who died because of you Timothy McGee" he said his eyes turning cold.

Tim watched in slight fear as he took out a key he probably stole from a guard and unlocked the door grabbing him.

"Come on you're coming with me Timmy we'll see if your idiotic team members can help you now" Mike sneered to him and then as McGee tried to get away he chloroformed him.

Then he motioned to a really big and really stupid guy Tommy. He came and stuffed Tim in a bag and then lifted Thomas on his other shoulder and they left with the unconscious McGee in a bag.

But before Thomas completely left he tied a note to the cell bars and then sneered wondering if they would find him before he died.


	4. teamwork and trouble

Okay thanks for reviews people

Abby was typing up the camera pictures trying to enhance a small shadow she caught hold of. "Come on baby give me something to rescue poor Tim" she said not even noticing Gibbs walk in.

He crept up behind her and shook her caf-pow making her jump. "Oh Gibbs damn your getting sneakier every day" she said glaring slightly at him.

Just then her computer made a full connection to the shadow. "Oh wow what a cutie" said Abby looking at Mike Kendal.

"Abs for all we know he did those stupid jokes" Gibbs said annoyed. "I know what can I say bad boys turn me on" said Abby smiling sweetly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and took out his phone. "Tony I need you to try and find Mike Kendal I think he's after McGee for revenge" said Gibbs.

"I know boss I'm at the jail cell McGee's been taken most likely by him he left a note" said Tony staring at the note in his hand.

"Tell Kate to run a bolo on him and then we'll go looking" he said and then fell unconscious as someone hit him over the head.

"Tony" called Gibbs as his senior agent was dragged off.

"damn I lost the connection" said Gibbs as he closed his phone.

Abby looked worried though. "Gibbs you don't think he's" she said but Gibbs silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Abs the boys will be fine I need you right now finding everything you can about him" he said turning her chair.

"Sure boss man my silver haired fox" Abby replied and started typing. Gibbs just chuckled and left.

Twenty minutes later he and Kate arrived at the cell and Kate gasped running to Tony who was unconscious blood dripping from a large gash on his head propped against the bars.

"Tony wake up" she called to him patting his cheek while Gibbs called Ducky.

A few seconds later though Kate heard him moan and looked back to see a big ugly brute standing over the fearless leader with a gun pointed to his head.

"Hello little lady my you are pretty" he said with a creepy smile and Kate gulped worried.

She could probably outrun him but then he would most likely kill her coworkers so she raised up her hands in defeat and waited glaring at the man.


	5. The creep likes Kate

Heh heh heh here's another great chapter hopefully

Kate opened her eyes later realizing quickly that she too had been knocked out. She scanned the room quickly and realized also that she was alone.

"My Tommy was right you are beautiful Ms Todd" said Mike as he entered the room.

Kate looked at him and saw he was the figure Abby found in the video. "Who the hell are you and where are my friends?" she asked glaring at the man angrily.

"Ooh feisty but since you asked nicely I'll let you see the man responsible for my sister Erin's death" he said going to a wall next to her.

"Wait your Erin Kendal's brother" Kate exclaimed as the wall turned around revealing a badly beaten McGee.

"Wow I'm impressed I heard you were a good profiler Caitlyn" he said then smacked Tim in the face making him cry out.

"No stop please I tried to save her" Tim said crying then looked up and saw Kate.

"No Mike please let her go its me you want" he said begging.

"oh my Timmy what kind of man do you take me for I only brought her here as an audience just like those other men too bad they weren't as cooperative" Mike sneered and punched Tim in the stomach making him cough up blood.

"Where are they you bastard" said Tim angrily.

"Lets say they're having quiet time in a very concealed room that when closed cuts off all air supply they may have about two hours to live" he said laughing evilly

Tim and Kate both sighed wondering what would happen next as Mike leaned to her and kissed her lips. "Now if you are good angel I'll let you make love to me" he whispered standing up and turning his attention back to McGee.


	6. hold on team

Hey gang thanks for reviews I'm seriously trying on this one

Tony DiNozzo could probably tell you a few good things about Gibbs. One never mess with him when he has no coffee, in a bad mood or trapped in a small room with limited air supply.

Unfortunately Tony had all three. "DiNozzo have you found us a way out of this hellhole yet" yelled Gibbs angrily pounding on the wall.

"I'm trying boss my phone is almost dead but I just about finished this text message." Tony said sitting on the floor.

He managed to type HELP ABS TRAPPED IN SMALL ROOM LIMITED AIR TRACE PHONE and send it before his phone died a few seconds later.

"Our only hope is that message got our message or were screwed" Tony said and Gibbs sat next to him feeling light headed now.

He raised his hand to head slap his agent but only could do a light tap before losing consciousness. Tony let out one more prayer of hope before falling on top.

Meanwhile Kate was spitting as she glared at the creep. "I'd rather die than make out with you buddy" she said evilly as Tim got another punch in his stomach.

"Oh don't worry my little pet soon this will all be a bad memory as you will be my bride" said Mike ignoring her last comment.

"No" whispered Tim and was awarded another punch to his rather bloody bruised beaten face.

Kate could only watch helplessly knowing if she tried to move or help Tim the big ugly brute who kidnapped her would probably shoot Tim.

God Abby, Ducky and even Palmer our lives depend on you she thought sadly her head hanging low as she felt sorry for her poor friend.

All right there's another one please R and R


	7. guess who our rescuers are

Hey thanks for reading this

Abby sat staring at her phone really worried. She had immediately called Ducky and now was pacing the room thinking.

Ducky walked in the lab and Abby ran to him. "Ducky the team's been kidnapped and Tony and Gibbs are locked in a room losing oxygen" she said hurriedly.

Ducky listened as she brought him up on everything she knew. He then picked up the phone knowing they had to get the FBI's help on this one.

Abby watched curiously. "Hello Tobias I'm afraid I need your help urgently bring a few of your best men over here" Ducky said and Abby looked a little shocked.

"Gibbs is so not going to like this Ducky" she said. Ducky nodded "he doesn't have to like it Abigail because I'm afraid we have no other choice" he said and went downstairs.

Fornell arrived a few minutes later looking annoyed. "What's going on doctor where's Gibbs?" he asked.

"Kidnapped along with the rest of his team when they went to visit Timothy who was also kidnapped by a man wanting revenge on McGee" Ducky said calmly sitting in Gibbs chair.

"So is that why you called me to find Jethro and his agents Doctor Mallard?" asked Fornell who was now slightly amused.

Ducky rolled his eyes knowing he just wanted to show up Gibbs. "Yes Tobias Abigail should have a fix on them from Gibbs phone" Ducky said and led the way upstairs.

Abby was waiting for them. "Hey I got a small clip of them before it killed out" she said pointing to a location on the screen.

"I know that area been over there a few times" said Fornell and left with his three men.

It was a half hour later they found the location after adding Paula Cassidy who was waiting in the squad room. "There that's where Abby said the team is being held" said Paula from the front seat.

They parked and ran to help. Fornell went with one of his men to find Gibbs while Paula went with the other two to find Kate and McGee.

She went into a small room and Kate looked up seeing her. She smiled a little and motioned for her to take out Mike.

Paula shot him in the shoulder. He screamed and went to go for her but kate jumped from her chair catching Paula's backup and held it to him.

The other two took down Tommy easily since he wasn't that bright. Paula then got on a chair and touched Tim's face gingerly. He moaned and looked at her. "Agent Cassidy that you?" he asked with pain.

"yeah McGee its me were going to get you to a hospital" she said unclipping his binds. Agent Sacks and the other guy helped and soon got him down.

A few minutes later Fornell and his man walked in with unconscious Tony and Gibbs. "Damn that kid got a beating" fornell said putting down Tony next to him.

Ten minutes later the ambulance arribved and Fornell helped load the men. Kate's only injury was her dignity but she hopped aboard anyway with Paula.


	8. tims recaptured

Hey new chapter

Tim awoke with a bad headache. The first thing he noticed was he was probably in the hospital as he looked at Tony and Gibbs prone bodies.

"They've been out for a while now doctor isn't sure how much longer they'll be under" said Paula noticing him wake up.

"Kate went to get some food with Abby in case you're wondering" she said before he could speak.

Tim nodded gratefully because his throat hurt from screaming so much. She sat on his bed and stroked his forehead gently and Tim sighed laying back on his pillow as she gently massaged his injuries.

She has such gentle hands he thought sleepily. He fell asleep soon not even noticing Abby and Kate walk in. Abby stared at the two of them feeling jealous though she wasn't sure why.

Just then Paula's phone rang and she got up and stood away from them and answered. After a minute she hung up and looked to the other girls with a grim expression.

"That creep Michael got away from Fornell's team with knockout gas" she said and the girls looked alarmed.

A second later though the window broke and they all fell unconscious from a ball of knockout gas.

So nobody could help Tim as a figure climbed through the window and recaptured the poor man.


	9. Tims screwed

Heh heh this is still my version of frame up

Tim awoke with a start from his cot in the jail cell. He looked around tiredly as he saw Gibbs staring at him.

"Boss what's going on with the case" he asked and then jumped up seeing another figure but it was only Tony.

"Hey probie you're awake have a nice nap" he said smugly tossing him a harmonica.

"What, my kidnapping was a dream" said Tim yawning. Tony looked amused at that.

"Yeah bud, you've been here the last six hours but we think we have a way to get you out" he said and Tim stood up.

"What do you mean Tony?" he asked and Gibbs smiled slightly.

"The prankster struck again this time he planted flour in DiNozzo's desk to make think it was something deadly which helps prove your innocence although" Gibbs said trailing off.

What boss if I'm innocent cant I leave?" Tim asked with a bit of worry.

"The courts believe we planted it to get you out were running the video again but its still not enough proof" he said and Tim's face fell.

"So looks like your stuck here Timmy" said a voice and Tim looked to see himself sitting on the cot.

"I'm innocent though I would never act so juvenile" Tim argued back.

"Oh yeah the courts will believe the little probie who couldn't even protect his witness" said evil Tim.

"So I go and pull pranks to make myself get in more trouble that makes sense" said Tim pacing in front of the bars.

"Sure, why not it's called insanity Timothy" said the voice.

McGee sighed "I'm screwed boss" he said and Gibbs head slapped him.

"I'll get you out Tim now what was that dream of yours about" Gibbs said roughly.

Tim sat on the cot and told about Erin's insane brother and their close death scene.

"Tony run a search on this guy I want to talk to him" Gibbs said and Tony hurried off.

"I'll be back later McGee think positive" Gibbs said and left.

"Yeah sure positive, I'm positively screwed" said McGee laying back closing his eyes. He softly played the harmonica trying not to think about possibly spending his life in jail.

A/N I know Tony's was cuter but Tim's just as funny and screwed


End file.
